firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
The House of the Maker Chapter
'The House of the Maker '''is the thirty-sixth in ''The Blade Itself.1 Chapter Summary Bayaz, Glokta, Jezal and Logen make their way through the streets towards the entrance to the House of the Maker within the University. Glokta, sceptical that Bayaz is who he says he is, prepares to arrest him as soon as he fails to open the House. However, Bayaz seems unconcerned, blathering on to Jezal about his past – Bayaz lived in the House himself for a while; eleven of the twelve Magi lay siege to the House after the death of Juvens; two of the Magi, Zacharus and Cawneil, were injured in the fight; two others, Anselmi and Brokentooth, were killed; and finally Kanedias threw his own daughter Tolomei from the tower before Bayaz did the same to him. Arriving at the University, Bayaz demonstrates considerable knowledge of the building. At the gate, they meet the Chief Warden, an old man and now the only guard in the post that Bayaz remembers as a once highly honoured post. As the four men step onto the fly bridge connecting the University to the House of the Maker, they are all crippled by an overwhelming nausea and sense of dread2; except for Bayaz. The Chief Warden calls it the Maker’s Breath. They watch as Bayaz insert the key and release the mechanism that unlocks door to the House like so much clockwork. The door opens to little fanfare, and inside they find a massive space that dwarfs them. On the ground is a map of the Circle of the World, and above a series of rings like a solar system that move in some coordinated motion. Logen recognises the smell within the House as the smell of Shanka, and Bayaz casually mentions that Kanedias originally created the Shanka. Bayaz leaves the others for a moment to go into a deeper chamber. However, Logen follows him, and finds him examining two objects on a plinth; The Divider and a heavy dark metal box. Bayaz give Logen the box to bring with them out of the House. As they leave, the group take a wrong turn, and emerge on a high balcony, despite not having climbed any stairs. Finally, Bayaz leads them to the correct exit. As he locks the door again, Bayaz asks Glokta if he is now convinced that he is really the First of the Magi, but Glokta shrugs him off, saying he just has many more questions. One such question is how they could spend hours in the House of the Maker, while outside only a few minutes have past. Glokta’s inquisitive mind and honesty have impressed Bayaz.3 Characters Locations and Terms References # Personally this is one of my favourite chapters. When authors do a big reveal, so few of them really make you feel awe. The House of the Maker genuinely feels creepy. # It's interesting that superstitious Northman seem to cope better with the magic in the House of the Maker, than the Union pair; In the Union people feel they've moved beyond belief in magic. # Bayaz suggests he and Glokta should chat sometime, which eventually happens in the last book. Category:Chapter